In recent years, at the time of reproducing sound source such as music, a reproducing apparatus such as an AV amplifier that performs correction of a sound field in a sound field space in which the sound source is reproduced is practically used. Recently, attention is being paid to a technique of correcting a reverberation characteristic of sound source on the basis of the characteristics of a sound field space in which sound source is reproduced and performing a reverberation control on the sound field space. In this case, it is important to accurately analyze a reverberation characteristic in a sound field space in which the sound source is reproduced, that is, a reverberation characteristic related to the intensity of sound in a listening position of amplified sound. In particular, as a technique for analyzing such a reverberation characteristic, a method of analyzing a reverberation characteristic of a sound field space by collecting a test signal amplified in the sound field space into the sound field space is known.
Hitherto, a sound reproducing system for conducting such an analysis of a sound field space has a plurality of speakers disposed in the sound field space and a microphone disposed in a listening position in the sound field space and, when a predetermined test signal is amplified, for collecting amplified sound of the test signal. On the basis of the test signal collected by the microphone, a characteristic of the amplified sound in the listening position is analyzed. On the basis of the analysis result, a signal process of sound source to be reproduced is performed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-255955).